retconwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinsuke Nakamura
Shinsuke Nakamura (中邑 真輔 Nakamura Shinsuke, born February 24, 1980) is a Japanese professional wrestler and former mixed martial artist. He is currently signed to NJPW after a stint in WWE, where he performed on the SmackDown brand. Prior to his main roster debut, Nakamura competed in WWE's developmental brand, NXT, where he is one of only two wrestlers (along with Samoa Joe) to have held the NXT Championship on more than one occasion. In January 2018, Nakamura won the 2018 Men's Royal Rumble match. Nakamura is perhaps best known for his original work in New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW), where he is a former three-time IWGP Heavyweight Champion, with his first reign coming at the age of 23 years and 9 months; his other accomplishments within the company include winning the 2011 G1 Climax and the 2014 Japan Cup, being a record five-time and the longest reigning IWGP Intercontinental Champion, and being the final NWF Heavyweight Champion. He is also a founding member and the original leader of the stable Chaos. Career 2019 Moveset Finishing moves * Bomaye (NJPW/ROH) / Kinshasa (Knee strike to an opponent's head, sometimes from the second rope) – 2009–present * Cross armbreaker, sometimes while flying * Landslide (Samoan driver, sometimes from the second rope) – 2006–2009; used rarely thereafter * Shining Triangle (Running triangle choke while using the opponent's knee for leverage) Signature moves * Death Valley driver * Double knee backbreaker * Double underhook piledriver * El Niño (Springboard moonsault) * Front sleeper hold * Good Vibrations / Bad Vibrations (Stomping on a seated opponent in the corner, with theatrics) * Inverted powerslam * Lariat * Running knee strike to a cornered opponent Championships and Accomplishments * New Japan Pro-Wrestling ** IWGP 3rd Belt Championshipa (1 time)5 ** IWGP Heavyweight Championship (3 times)6 ** IWGP Intercontinental Championship (5 times)38728697113 ** IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hiroshi Tanahashi5 ** IWGP U-30 Openweight Championship (1 time)5 ** NWF Heavyweight Championshipb (1 time)5 ** 10,000,000 Yen Tag Tournament (2004) – with Hiroyoshi Tenzan5 ** G1 Climax (2011)33 ** G1 Tag League (2006) – with Masahiro Chono6 ** National District Tournament (2006) – with Koji Kanemoto189 ** New Japan Cup (2014)85 ** Teisen Hall Cup Six Man Tag Team Tournament (2003) – with Hiro Saito and Tatsutoshi Goto5 ** Yuko Six Man Tag Team Tournament (2004) – with Blue Wolf and Katsuhiko Nakajima5 ** Heavyweight Tag MVP Award (2005) with Hiroshi Tanahashi190 ** New Wave Award (2003)191 ** Tag Team Best Bout (2004) with Hiroyoshi Tenzan vs. Katsuyori Shibata and Masahiro Chono on October 24192 ** Technique Award (2004)192 * Nikkan Sports ** Match of the Year Award (2009) vs. Hiroshi Tanahashi on November 8193 ** Match of the Year Award (2014) vs. Kazuchika Okada on August 10194 ** Outstanding Performance Award (2003)195 ** Technique Award (2012)196 * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2016) ** Ranked No. 5 of the best 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015197 * Tokyo Sports ** Best Bout Award (2013) vs. Kota Ibushi on August 4198 ** Best Bout Award (2014) vs. Kazuchika Okada on August 10199 ** Rookie of the Year Award (2003)200 ** Technique Award (2012)201202 * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Most Charismatic (2014, 2015)203204 ** Pro Wrestling Match of the Year (2015) vs. Kota Ibushi on January 4203 ** Wrestler of the Year (2014)204 ** Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2015)205 * WWE ** NXT Championship (2 times)206 ** WWE United States Championship (1 time) ** Royal Rumble (2018 Men's) ** NXT Year-End Award (2 times) *** Male Competitor of the Year (2016)207 *** Overall Competitor of the Year (2016)207 Category:NJPW Category:Nakamura Category:IWGP